


Сонная лощина

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: У Мстителей есть проблема - призрачные твари нападают на жителей Нью-Йорка. Локи даёт неожиданный совет





	Сонная лощина

— А просто выяснить, чего они хотят, не пробовали?

Это было настолько внезапно, что вздрогнули, кажется, все без исключения. Нет, о том, что Локи тут живёт и может войти в любой момент, все помнили, никто не ожидал лишь, что он воспользуется своей способностью оставаться незаметным. Никто не видел, чтобы Локи входил в гостиную, однако сейчас он непринуждённо валялся на диване, закинув ногу на ногу. И задумчиво пялился в очередную книжку, словно и не задавал никакого вопроса.

— Чего ОНИ хотят? — переспросил Стив, вскинув брови.

Это чувство разделяли все. За два прошедших дня мстители перепробовали все возможные способы разделаться с призрачными тварями, напавшими на Бруклин, а Тони использовал каждую свободную секунду и все вычислительные мощности, чтобы узнать, где скрывается их хозяин. Что призраки могут действовать по собственной воле, даже в голову никому не пришло.

— Да чего они могут хотеть? — нервно усмехнулась Наташа.

— Я бы предложил поставить вопрос иначе: что они могут получить? — поправил Брюс. — Они же нематериальны. Кажется, — добавил он, заметив гримасу Локи.

— Только не надо опять нудеть, как нам, жалким смертным, не хватает добротного асгардского образования, — быстро вставил Тони. — Время дорого, знаешь что-то — скажи.

— Ладно. Если коротко, то ваше деление на дух, энергию, материю и всё такое в корне неверно.

Локи изрёк это и снова уткнулся в книгу. Тони выразительно вздохнул и закатил глаза. Ох, как же не ко времени сейчас эта обидчивость!

— Эй, я не спал две ночи, — подходя ближе к дивану, заискивающим тоном начал он.

— Я в курсе, — буркнул Локи.

— И нам правда нужна твоя помощь, — метнув устрашающий взгляд в сторону фыркнувшей Наташи, сказал Тони. — Надо найти того, кто их натравливает. Ты мог бы найти дыру, через которую эти твари лезут в наш мир?

— Нет. И даже пытаться не буду.

— Почему? — сжав кулаки, уточнил Стив.

— Потому что бессмысленно искать место, которого нет, — Локи захлопнул книгу и сел. — Эти существа принадлежат этому миру.

— Значит, их никто не вызывал? — удивилась Наташа.

— И титул «Капитан Очевидность» достаётся мисс Романофф! — тоном ведущего шоу провозгласил Локи.

— С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься, — выразительно взглянув на Тони, воспользовавшегося тем, что место освободилось, и плюхнувшегося рядом с Локи, пробормотала Наташа по-русски.

— Подождите, — не дал сбить себя с толку Брюс. — Значит, это призраки людей? Когда-то живших людей? И вы предлагаете выяснить, чего они хотят?

— Именно, — кивнул Локи. — Помнишь, мы недавно смотрели мидгардское сказание, как две леди заставили мертвеца служить им, похитив его голову? — спросил он у Тони, чуть разворачиваясь и кладя руку на спинку дивана у него за спиной.

— Ты имеешь в виду… Всадника без головы? — догадался Тони, перебрав в уме все просмотренные за последний год фильмы — понятия Локи о «недавнем» были довольно оригинальны. — Детка, ты слишком много смотришь телевизор!

— Нет, Тони, в этом есть разумное зерно! — вступился за Локи Брюс. — Ведь нападали только на людей, живущих в домах старой постройки, так?

— Да, все эти дома уже в начале двадцатого века были старыми, — кивнул Стив.

— Так, может, эти призраки там жили? — предположила Наташа. — Но всё равно непонятно, чего они теперь-то хотят?

— Возможно, вернуть свои дома, — подсказал Локи.

— Да зачем им эти дома?!

— Важнее другое — почему именно теперь, — задумчиво сказал Стив.

— Ну, если следовать этой дикой теории… Эй, не пихайся! Просто теории. Ладно, гениальной теории! Так вот, если следовать гениальной теории нашего мистера Винчестера, потому что их потревожили и что-то отняли, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Место погребения! — в один голос выпалили Наташа и Брюс.

— Но как это возможно? — продолжил Брюс. — Разве кто-то разрешил бы тронуть кладбище?

— Думаю, его тронули гораздо раньше. ДЖАРВИС, посмотри данные по застройке Бруклина!

— Вы совершенно правы, сэр, — довольно быстро сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Кладбище Мур-Джексон было основано в 1730 году, впервые использовано под застройку в середине девятнадцатого века. А неделю назад там началось строительство подземной парковки.

— Нужно его остановить! — решительно заявил Стив.

— Не надо ничего останавливать, просто договориться о переносе останков в другое место, раз уж этого не сделали раньше, — пробормотал Тони.

Попытался встать, но Локи удержал его.

— Если мы выяснили причину переполоха, дальше хватит авторитета Капитана Америки. Не хватит, тогда пусть Тор потрясёт Мьёльниром и потребует уважения к мёртвым. А ты сейчас отправляешься в постель, детка, — не терпящим возражений тоном объявил Локи, и у Тони не обнаружилось ни желания, ни сил противиться.


End file.
